Seasons
by flabberu
Summary: Feeling, AU ―Y es en pleno verano, (su estación favorita, porque puede mostrar la ropa que su tío le trae de sus viajes), cuando un joven de cabello castaño y yukata verde entra a la tienda, sentándose en una de las mesas con cansancio.


_Al final hay una lista de referencias._

 _Also, uso los nombres en japonés._ _Hidenori (Wilton), Green Okido (Green Oak), Crys (Crystal), Nanami (Daisy), Wataru (Lance) y Hijima (Chuck)._

 _Mi playlist mientras escribía esto estaba llena de Dodie Clark, lmao._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Pokémon Special no es mío, dudes. Esta **cosa** participó en el reto de enero en el foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _FeelingShipping (Green/Yellow), SpecialShipping unilateral (Red/Yellow), PreciousMetalShipping (Gold/Silver). MangaQuestShipping (Gold/Crystal) unitaleral._ _AU donde todo está en el período Edo japonés. Saltos temporales. Muchas palabras japonesas. Plus el plot-twist más raro que he hecho._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _yipeeh-yah-yey, who-oh. sweet. yeha. Yellow se llama Yellow Hide, y sí, eso hace a Wilton "Hidenori Hide", bc his parents were a_ _ssholes. Lance es Wataru Ryū bc i'm a punny piece of shit uvu_

* * *

Yellow está cubierta por ceniza y tiene la frente perlada por el sudor; sus pies descalzos se queman con el piso sobrecalentado y los dedos aprietan la mano de su madre, con fuerza, para evitar que estos se escapen de su agarre.

La madera cruje y se resquebraja, cediendo ante las flamas que arrasan con todo a su paso; huele como cuando su padre prepara la asadora antes de hacer la parrilla para el festival, piensa distraídamente, corriendo entre los muebles del hogar.

Su mamá parece tomar una decisión cuando escucha la forma en la que una de las vigas principales se va rompiendo, por lo que le acaricia el cabello rubio lleno de polvo.

―Yellow, espero que nunca se te olvide cuánto te queremos ―musita, y Yellow aprecia la forma en la que su cabello amarillo se mezcla con las llamas que devoran el sitio, antes de que esa misma mano que la guió hasta la salida la empuje.

―¿Mami? ―pregunta al aire, cayendo al suelo lleno de tierra y lastimándose las palmas con las rocas― ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? ¿Mami?

Y su madre sólo sonríe con tristeza, junto a su padre, ambos manchados de rojo ―le recuerdan a ese campo de amapolas cerca del pueblo.

La viga cae, junto al resto del pequeño edificio, y ya no huele a memorias, sino a muerte.

Sus ojos verdes brillan con amarillo y naranja. Los vecinos llevan bastantes minutos gritando y algunos han buscado agua para apagar el incendio. Una de las amigas de su mamá la carga entre sus brazos, asegurándole que sus padres estarán bien.

No es justo mentirles a los niños.

* * *

Green tiene miedo, sus piernas tiemblan y quiere llorar, pero sólo está ahí, mirando cómo la espada atraviesa el torso de su madre, desgarrándola y haciendo salpicar la sangre por todo el lugar.

Desde su escondite se mancha con el líquido carmesí y todo huele a metal.

Quiere gritar ―decir _algo_ ― o proteger a su hermana, que solloza en silencio atrapada por uno de los asesinos, no obstante, las palabras permanecen trabadas en su garganta.

Los ojos de Nanami encuentran los suyos y puede _sentir_ cómo ella no quiere que salga de la compuerta escondida en el armario.

Entonces, uno de los hombres se acerca al ropero y Green entra en pánico; su corazón se acelera y las manos se sacuden por el nerviosismo. Ya no se esfuerza en contener las lágrimas que ahora caen al suelo.

El sujeto levanta la espada y ―está arropado por un futón, temblando y llorando como si fuera un niño de tres años que tiene miedo de que lo atrape un Kappa.

―Cálmate, Okido ―Hijima frunce el ceño, sentado a su lado con su fiel espada clavada en el suelo junto a él―. Todo eso ya pasó, y aunque tu mente trate de recordarlo, evítalo. No me tendrás por siempre para calmarte después de cada pesadilla.

―Lo lamento, maestro.

―No importa ―El hombre se encoje de hombros, frunciendo el ceño―. Hice algo de té, toma ―Luego le ofrece una taza, todavía caliente, y Green se siente en casa otra vez―. Espero que aprendas a defenderte antes de que me pase algo.

(Green también).

* * *

Yellow sonríe ampliamente, con sus once años recién cumplidos, cuando Gold entra a la tienda de su tío acompañado de un Silver quejándose. Crys los sigue de cerca, a un paso más calmado, y la rubia está feliz.

Adora a sus amigos.

―¡Hice mochis! ―exclama, sacando la bandeja con los dulces recién hechos, y los niños la miran con admiración―, aún aprendo la receta, así que no quedaron tan bien.

Pero no ha terminado de hablar cuando Gold ya se atraganta con ellos, celebrando acerca de lo deliciosos que son (y ahogándose un poco, ¿para qué negarlo?).

Crys es más reservada y, mientras mira con desaprobación a su amigo de la infancia, le da pequeñas mordidas al mochi, felicitando a la hija del dueño de la tienda con un halago.

Silver se lo come y trata de esconder inútilmente su sonrisa tras el cabello rojizo.

Después de eso, salen a jugar en la calle con uno de los perros que Gold cuida debido al negocio familiar, y Yellow siente que la tragedia de sus padres nunca ocurrió.

* * *

―¡Okido, cuidado! ―Hijima grita y Green apenas tiene tiempo de girarse antes de que el ladrón se encuentre frente a él, con su katana amenazante y afilada aproximándose velozmente.

Sus párpados se cierran, esperando el lacerante dolor del metal, pero en su lugar escucha el grito de su maestro y sus latidos se aceleran incluso más _. No, no, no_ , ¡está siendo un estorbo otra vez!

Su maestro morirá igual que su familia, igual que Nanami llorando en silencio, y ese solo pensamiento hace que algo se revuelva en su interior, burbujeante y ansioso por actuar.

El callejón es oscuro, a pesar de que es de día, y sus ojos verdes observan la figura de Hijima caer a la tierra, que pronto se empapa con la sangre. El ladrón va hacia él, ahora, y Green sabe que debe actuar.

Por lo que toma su propia espada y, en un parpadeo, la clava en el costado del sujeto, recibiendo un corte en el cuello que apenas percibe ―la adrenalina nubla sus sentidos.

El hombre se desploma y Green se arrodilla al lado de su maestro, conteniendo las lágrimas porque sabe que a él nunca le hubiera gustado verlo llorar otra vez, tomando la espada forjada a mano (esa que tiene el kanji de perseverancia escrito en el mango de forma tan tosca que parece otra cosa) débilmente con sus dedos y murmurando una despedida antes de caer en la calle.

―¡Oh por…! ¡Ayuda, hay un herido! ―Su visión se desvanece antes de que lleguen los demás.

* * *

―¿Segura que estarás bien sin mí? ―pregunta Hidenori, alzando las cejas con preocupación y sosteniendo la bolsa con su ropa en la mano, al tiempo que Yellow sonríe.

―No te preocupes, tío, podré sola. ¡Ya tengo trece años! ―Y lo dice como si fuera la gran cosa, no obstante, está lejos de serlo y Hidenori lo sabe a la perfección―. Si tengo algún problema, no dudaré en decirle a Silver o a Gold.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Una sonrisa triste aparece en los labios del hombre, que revuelve el cabello amarillo con una mano, cariñosamente―, voy a extrañarte durante estos meses, Yellow.

―Yo también, tío.

* * *

Green se mira en el espejo, delineando la cicatriz con los dedos, y suspira, cansado, (la marca recorre desde la parte de atrás de su oreja hasta cerca de la tráquea, y bendito sea Buda, por poco no lo logra).

Una señora, dueña de una pequeña posada, lo ha dejado durmiendo en un futón, como si en realidad lo mereciera. No sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir.

Ya no tiene a Hijima a su lado, protegiéndolo de todos los peligros, y él seguro se pudrió en alguna fosa sin nombre del pueblo ―ese pensamiento le produce un escalofrío.

Él era su maestro ―y en algún punto se volvió su amo, quien le ordenaba qué hacer y cómo. Ahora está solo, sin dueño y sin hogar.

Un rōnin perdido.

(―Qué cliché ―dice, colocando la espada en el cinto de su hakama y levantándose del futón, para luego marcharse por la ventana, dispuesto a mancharse las manos con sangre con tal de alimentar a la bestia que vive en su interior).

* * *

―¿Por qué me sigues rechazando, Hide-chan? ―El señor feudal pregunta, frunciendo las cejas con indignación, y los labios de la muchacha se quedan en una fina línea, inexpresivos― ¡Puedo darte lo que quieras!

―Lo siento, no estoy interesada.

―Siempre dicen lo mismo ―resopla, entonces, agitando su abanico con indignación, como si ella lo estuviera ofendiendo a _él_ , mientras posa una de sus manos en el brazo de Yellow, asegurándola en el sitio―, se quejan y piden que me detenga, pero al final todas terminan pidiendo m-…

Una geta le pega en el rostro, salida de la nada, y Yellow observa al hombre tambalearse, confundido y adolorido.

La estruendosa voz de Gold aturde sus oídos por un momento y, honestamente, es la primera vez que está tan agradecida de que Gold esté gritando como si no hubiera un mañana.

―¡Maldito viejo, ella no quiere tus tonterías! ―exclama, irrumpiendo en el salón de té con furia en el rostro, seguido de cerca por Silver, como siempre― ¡Me das asco! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que ella lo quiere, porque he escuchado suficiente! ¡Me importa una mierda que seas el señor feudal del pueblo! ¡Jódete!

Todo eso lo dice (grita) al tiempo que empuja al tipo hacia la salida, con uno de sus pies descalzo y el ceño fruncido. Yellow se asoma un poco, tímidamente, sólo para ver al señor feudal en la puerta recibiendo el golpe de un abanico por parte de Silver.

―Si vuelvo a verlo cerca de la tienda de té, juro que la familia Takeda hará estragos en sus inversiones, señor ―La sonrisa de Silver es tirante y es obvio que no dudará en usar el poder que tiene su familia debido al comercio constante.

―¡Blasfemias! ¡Ya escucharán de mí! ―Y antes de que lo sigan insultando, se marcha, dejando atrás a los jóvenes y a la encargada de la tienda del té.

―Gracias, chicos ―murmura Yellow, esbozando una sonrisa débil, y Silver se encoge de hombros, recostándose un poco en Gold.

―De todas formas nos estaba causando problemas…

―¡La próxima vez nos llamas, Yellow! ―El morocho le guiña un ojo, alzando un pulgar, y Yellow siente que no merece amigos tan buenos que la protejan cuando más lo necesita.

* * *

―Agradezco este favor que nos ha hecho, Okido-san ―Su empleador sonríe, tirante y falso. Green sólo atina a guardar la bolsa con su pago dentro de su yukata, frunciendo el ceño―, espero que quiera colaborar con nosotros una próxima vez.

―Todo dependerá de cuánto dinero tenga, señor.

Y el ciclo vuelve a repetirse: es contratado, llega, localiza al blanco, realiza el trabajo, recibe el dinero y se marcha, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Alguien ―probablemente un ebrio― lo ve caminando manchado de sangre y el rumor de que un fantasma guerrero acecha las noches, en busca de una víctima, recorre el pueblo al día siguiente.

El monstruo sigue pidiendo por más.

* * *

La mujer que vende las hojas de sencha se queda en silencio, luciendo impasible ante la presencia de la joven rubia que es de las pocas clientas permanentes que la han salvado de morir de hambre tantas veces.

―Quiero tres kilos de sencha, por favor ―murmura la chica, casi inaudible, y la señora empieza a colocar las hojas en una bolsa.

Yellow sabe que no quiere hablarle porque rechazó a su hijo el día anterior, cuando este le pidió matrimonio en plena sala de té.

―Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

Está acostumbrada.

* * *

Green suele descansar en las ramas de los árboles cuando el objetivo se traslada de una ciudad a otra; las hojas lo esconden y, de alguna u otra forma, se siente en casa.

Sueña con sangre ―gritos, lágrimas, muerte― y risas de placer, (que suenan, extrañamente, iguales a las suyas. Qué coincidencia).

No son pesadillas, pero tampoco son sueños ideales. Son simplemente un vistazo de la mente de alguien que está tan destruido que ni siquiera en un mundo imaginario puede recomponerse.

* * *

Gold suele olvidar ahorrar dinero para comprarle regalos de cumpleaños a Crys y ella siempre se queja al respecto al día siguiente.

―¡Es otro año! ¡No puedo creerlo! ―exclama la joven de cabello azul, haciendo una mueca indignada al tiempo que golpea la taza de té contra la mesa de madera, sobresaltando a Yellow.

―Crys, debes entender que Gold olvida cuántos perros tiene en la casa ―Yellow sonríe, excusando a su mejor amigo con cautela.

―Podrá ser, pero él siempre le da algo a Silver ―murmura, esta vez con más tristeza, y tiene razón. Yellow lo sabe, aunque no quiere desanimar a la próxima sucesora del único _dojo_ en el pueblo, (principalmente porque ha ayudado al morocho a escoger una o dos veces los regalos para Silver, pero eso es un secreto).

―Tal vez, algún día, él se acordará de ti, Crys, y te dirá lo mucho que te quiere ―Su mano se posa en el hombro de la chica, tratando de darle una sensación falsa de calma.

―Eso espero, Yellow. No es como si me gustara, o algo así…

* * *

En ocasiones, Green se encuentra a otro mercenario; uno de cabello rojo y ojos indescifrables, que hace caso omiso a las miradas amenazantes que Green suele lanzar al resto de las personas.

Un día, aprende que se llama Wataru Ryū.

Le gustan los dragones y los gatos. Tiene tres tatuajes y una quemadura a lo largo de todo su pecho.

También le cuenta cosas sobre él, no obstante, ambos mantienen una correcta distancia.

Nunca sabes a quién deberás matar mañana.

* * *

―Yellow, estoy casi seguro de que estoy enamorado de Gold ―Sorpresivamente, Silver es quien se acerca primero, en temporada de dulces y con sus dieciséis años recién estrenados, mientras agita el último abanico que Gold le regaló por su cumpleaños, (tiene una colección de estos y mentiría si dijera que los odia).

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta la mayor (por sólo dos años), asombrada, y Silver asiente, acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas, (esas que están pintadas de un adorable color rojo). Yellow se toma un momento para atender a uno de los clientes y, en cuanto termina, retoma su charla con Silver.

―Tengo tiempo así. Se siente bien decirlo a alguien más ―susurra, luciendo como si un gran peso se hubiera retirado de sus hombros, con las comisuras de sus labios alzándose con melancolía―. No obstante, seguro él se casará con Crys pronto. Ya estoy resignado.

Yellow frunce las cejas y golpea al pelirrojo en la cabeza con su propio abanico, completa y absolutamente indignada ante la negatividad del joven.

―¡No te rindas antes de comenzar, Silver! ¡Si vuelves a quejarte frente a mí, te voy a prohibir la entrada a la tienda! ―espeta, inflando los mofletes hacia su compañero, que sale de su estupor unos segundos más tarde.

―De acuerdo, Yellow.

* * *

La mujer que atiende el puesto de ramen favorito de Green le recuerda a su madre.

―Bienvenido de regreso, Okido-kun ―Ella ni siquiera levanta la vista mientras limpia la mesa, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y el cabello rubio amarrado en un moño. Green se sienta en una de las sillas, dejándose llevar por la calidez del lugar―, ¿vas a querer lo de siempre?

―Sí, por favor.

―Un tazón de ramen enseguida, entonces.

Luego de unos minutos, una mano llena de cicatrices enrojecidas deja el bol con fideos picantes frente a él, junto a una gasa limpia. Los ojos de Green por un momento se aventuran a ver más allá de la muñeca y la piel expuesta se encuentra repleta de esas mismas cicatrices.

(Son quemaduras mal sanadas. Green ya las ha visto antes).

―Deberías vendarte el brazo, de lo contrario se va a infectar esa herida ―La dueña de la tienda de té lo observa mientras comienza a secar las tazas de té con un pañuelo seco, (y Green recuerda que el té que ella hace es horrible, no obstante, jamás lo dice en voz alta).

―No importa, pronto sanará.

―Algunas heridas sanan, Okido-kun ―Sus ojos verdes parecieran dejar a la luz todos los secretos del joven mercenario, casi como si fuera un cristal translúcido ante ella―, pero piensa, ¿es mejor dejar que una herida sane, y que se abra en un futuro, o cerrarla definitivamente para evitar mayores daños?

Le parece que la cocinera habla de algo muy personal ―y, de alguna manera, se siente halagado.

―No tomes decisiones estúpidas y ven aquí. Tengo experiencia en esto ―El rostro de ella se relaja visiblemente, al tiempo que una sonrisa breve aparece en sus labios.

―Está bien, señora.

* * *

Yellow conoce a Red poco después de haber cumplido los diecinueve años, cuando el muchacho se tropieza al entrar a la tienda por primera vez y ella suelta una risita corta, pero honesta.

Con el tiempo, el chico se vuelve parte de su vida, sonriéndole a Crys y haciendo bromas junto a Gold, mientras que de vez en cuando le enseña a Yellow algunos de los secretos de su madre al hacer ramen.

Su instinto le dice que Red está bien ―que él no será como los demás, y está bien así.

(Ignora deliberadamente la forma en que la mano de Red permanece en su hombro más de lo necesario, así como también las risitas que suelta Crys, al murmurar un: "Pareciera que Yellow tiene un admirador, ¿no crees, Gold?".

Gold no dice nada).

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que Green no celebra un cumpleaños.

Ahora tiene veintiuno, si no se equivoca, y la última memoria de una celebración que no está manchada con sangre y muerte, se remonta a más de diez años atrás, cuando Nanami cumplió trece y muchos le regalaron broches para el cabello y yukatas para cada ocasión.

Recuerda que, aquel día, todos comieron bajo el kotatsu, en familia, riéndose de todo. Porque así era en aquella época.

Nanami no llegó a disfrutar sus catorce años.

* * *

Yellow tiene seis años a cargo de la tienda de té de su tío Hidenori; sabe las recetas de memoria, los pasos para servir el té y los modales al atender a los clientes que llegan cada día.

Es lo que muchos llamarían "una doncella perfecta", "la esposa ideal", sin embargo, ella constantemente rechaza a clientes que le piden matrimonio, a los jóvenes que le ofrecen regalos y los hombres que intentan comprarle a Hidenori la mano de su querida sobrina.

Fuera del negocio, es raro que alguien le dirija la palabra, y cree que todos son más rencorosos de lo necesario, por lo que permanece en silencio, tendiendo el dinero hacia la mujer que vende las hojas y flores que necesita para las infusiones, y se marcha de regreso a su casa, con sus geta haciendo ruido contra el suelo y su kimono moviéndose por la brisa helada del invierno.

* * *

Crys sonríe, con las piernas en el kotatsu y una taza de té en la mesa, junto a una Yellow que está agradecida por el hecho de que la tienda esté prácticamente vacía, de no ser por ellas dos.

―¿Puedes creer que Gold me haya dado un regalo de cumpleaños? ―pregunta en voz baja y Yellow frunce los labios, sin saber cómo responder, mirando el adorno con decoraciones de flores y colores brillantes.

―En realidad, no ―dice, juntando las manos y observando a una de sus escasas compañías a modo de disculpa. A Crys no parece importarle demasiado.

―¡Pero es muy lindo! ¿Crees que puede significar que le gusto? ―consulta nuevamente, fallando al intentar sonar despreocupada, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, y la rubia se acomoda su cola de caballo, manteniéndose callada.

Resulta obvio ― al menos para Yellow― que la mente maestra detrás de todo eso es Silver, y si el pelirrojo dijera " _Dale un broche para el cabello a Crys y luego tírate por un barranco_ ", Gold lo haría sin dudar ni un segundo.

―La verdad es que no sé, Crys ―Sólo porque Yellow es mayor que la joven de cabello azul por dos años, no significa que tenga la suficiente experiencia amorosa como para aconsejarla, y siente que sus amigos olvidan eso a menudo―, creo que será mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, ¿no crees?

La joven de cabello azul aprieta el accesorio decorado con flores brillantes entre sus manos, sus ojos brillando con ansiedad, y Yellow se siente inútil.

* * *

Red la ayuda a recoger las tazas en las mesas, con gotas de sudor deslizándose hasta desaparecer entre la tela de su yukata.

Ha guardado los kotatsu y las ventanas están abiertas. Las flores en las macetas se mecen con el suave viento que arrastra hojas, polvo y el olor de la comida hecha por el puesto de ramen atendido por la madre de Red.

El muchacho de cabello negro a menudo colabora con los deberes de la tienda durante su tiempo libre, lo cual Yellow agradece profundamente.

Hidenori frecuentemente está en otros pueblos, aprendiendo recetas y recolectando hierbas, por lo que Yellow está sola en la casa de dos plantas.

La compañía de Red es refrescante para Yellow, de alguna forma, por lo que al verlo sentado, deja un pequeño vaso con té recién hecho frente a él.

―Cortesía de la casa ―explica, sonriendo con suavidad, y Red abre los ojos un poco más, sorprendido―. Creo que quedó botamochi en algún siti-…

Yellow no termina de decir que Crys le ayudó a hacerlo a finales de invierno, simplemente porque Red la hala de su mano y de un momento para otro la está besando en los labios.

Las mejillas de Yellow se sonrojan de inmediato y lo empuja con la cantidad de fuerza necesaria como para no ser irrespetuosa ―y Yellow se pregunta brevemente, ¿por qué se preocupa por sus modales, si a quien le han faltado el respeto ha sido a ella?

Red frunce el ceño.

―Hide-san, me gustas ―murmura, siendo innecesario que alce la voz debido a la cercanía que mantienen, y la chica resiste el impulso de rodar los ojos.

Es obvio que le gusta, o de lo contrario no hubiera hecho _eso_.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que fue ingenua; se dejó llevar por la imagen del chico feliz que servía de apoyo en los días concurridos del el salón de té.

―Lo siento.

* * *

―Necesito que asesines al señor feudal de un pueblo cerca ―Dice uno de los grandes comerciantes que escuchó de Green por medio de otros, lanzando la bolsa con las monedas de recompensa―, no ahora mismo, sin embargo.

―¿Para cuándo, entonces? ―Green frunce el ceño, contando los cuatro _ryo_ con sospecha. El sujeto se encoje de hombros.

―Debes estar allá y supervisarlo por el momento. Dentro de algunos meses te diré la fecha exacta.

―De acuerdo.

* * *

Yellow no entiende por qué Red continúa viniendo al salón, pero no le toma mucha importancia, puesto que el tema del beso no ha sido tocado en ningún momento posterior al rechazo ―y todavía recuerda cómo él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la respuesta de la rubia con calma y serenidad.

Le gustaría que todos los chicos en el pueblo actuaran como Red al pasar por una situación similar, sin embargo, es mucho pedir; Kami-sama parece no tener interés en hacer personas idénticas, lastimosamente.

Ya no tiene botamochi, sino chimakiy somen _,_ y prefiere no venderlos, a pesar de que impliquen una pérdida para el negocio. Esos los reserva para las visitas de Gold, Silver y Crys ―también Red, a veces.

Y es en pleno verano, (su estación favorita, porque puede mostrar la ropa que su tío le trae de sus viajes), cuando un joven de cabello castaño y yukata verde entra a la tienda, sentándose en una de las mesas con cansancio.

―Un té de sencha, por favor ―El chico deja el dinero en la mesa y se quita la bufanda del cuello. Yellow, por su parte, no puede evitar reprimir la risita que sale de su boca. ¿Qué clase de persona usa una bufanda en pleno verano?― ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

―Es raro usar mucha ropa ahora mismo, ¿no tiene calor? ―inquiere, quitando una pelusa de su propio yukata.

―Un poco, solamente. No me gusta estar sin mi bufanda en las calles ―replica, alzando unos mechones de cabello para revelar una larga cicatriz irregular y torcida. Yellow asiente, comprendiendo―. Si quieres podemos seguir hablando, pero después de que traigas mi té de sencha.

―Como ordene.

* * *

El chico de cabello castaño se llama Green y viene de una ciudad muy lejana.

A Yellow no le gusta hacer preguntas acerca de la vida privada de las otras personas, empero, hay algo sobre Green que le impulsa a seguir indagando, picando su curiosidad incesantemente.

Algunos días van a comer ramen en la tienda de la familia de Red, durante otros, prefieren caminar por el pueblo, hablando de nimiedades y, en un muy buen día, Green le enseña cómo manejar la espada que él siempre carga en el cinto de su hakama, cubierta por su haori ―como esta vez.

―Si haces eso, te golpearán por el costado ―dice, moviendo sus manos y acomodándola para que esté en una mejor postura―, así, si tu enemigo intenta matarte, podrás bloquear su ataque.

―Okido-san, ¿por qué tienes una espada tan antigua?

No es necesario ser un genio para percatarse de que no es hecha recientemente; tiene unos kanjis escritos en el mango que Yellow no conoce, y se pueden notar las marcas de los dedos de Green, impresas de forma irreversible.

―Prefiero no decirlo.

Yellow arruga las cejas, quedándose en silencio, prefiriendo no mencionar cómo la mano de Green revoloteó sobre la cicatriz en su cuello durante un segundo.

* * *

En su cumpleaños número veinte, Green decide seguir enseñándole a manejar la espada ― "para que no lo pidas después", le dice―, y sus brazos la rodean con cuidado de no tocarla más de lo necesario.

Para el final de la lección, Yellow se siente adolorida, pero feliz. Su estómago revolotea con alegría, como cuando un platillo en el que lleva mucho tiempo trabajando le sale bien.

El castaño posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro, llamando su atención, y entrega una pequeña bolsa.

―Las lecciones no son un regalo de cumpleaños apropiado ―murmura él en cuanto Yellow quita la cinta que ata la bolsa, sacando la pulsera decorada con piedras preciosas de su interior.

―¿Okido-san? ―La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios es enorme y las puntas de las orejas de su compañero se pintan de carmín por la vergüenza.

―Cállate. Deja que la abroche por ti. Y llámame Green, Yellow.

* * *

(―Okido-san, ya es el momento.

―Está bien.

―Tendrás que irte, entonces, del lugar.

―No hay ningún problema, señor).

* * *

Hidenori llega de viaje, observando a sus ayudantes llevar las cajas con ingredientes para los tés de temporada y él mismo llevando una enteramente dedicada a la ropa de su sobrina; Yellow con esos kimonos con flores y mariposas resulta ser una imagen bonita y nostálgica ―le recuerda mucho a su hermana, la madre de la rubia, cuando en medio del festival agitaba un yakitori en su mano.

Una vez han terminado de dejar todas las cosas traídas de su viaje dentro de la casa, se permite un momento para abrazar a la chica, que sonríe feliz de poder ver al hombre que la crió durante prácticamente toda su vida.

Yellow deja la taza de gyokuro junto a un plato con onigiris, y se sienta frente a él, con su usual calma.

(No se ha quitado la pulsera que le regaló Green).

―Tienes que tener cuidado, Yellow ―dice Hidenori, ya habiendo terminado de relatar sus aventuras en los pueblos vecinos, con tanta seriedad que la adolescente siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda―. En uno de los sitios que visité, me comentaron sobre un asesino; un mercenario, supongo que entiendes, ¿no?

Yellow asiente quedamente.

―Tiene cabello castaño y usa una bufanda para cubrir una enorme cicatriz. Eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los hombres que me encontré, ¿vale? No quiero que te pase algo malo.

Sin embargo, ella ya no escucha. Está muy ocupada notando cómo las piezas del rompecabezas al que llama _Green_ van calzando poco a poco donde corresponden.

* * *

La máscara de _yōkai_ se mancha con sangre ajena y sus geta casi no hacen ruido debido a sus rápidos movimientos.

―¡Alto ahí! ―Uno de los sámurai que protege al blanco grita, sin terminar de desenfundar su espada porque el corte en su garganta se lo evita.

El sujeto, conocido por traficar jóvenes doncellas y asesinar a cualquiera que amenazara sus planes de tener más dinero, intenta correr, mas la katana se clava en su pierna, evitando que escape.

―Las personas como tú me dan asco ―masculla, quitándose la máscara y aplicando presión en el arma. El rostro horrorizado del hombre es suficiente.

―¡Tú eres uno de los que rondaban siempre la tienda d-…! ―Las palabras mueren en su boca.

Green desaparece.

* * *

(Yellow espera una explicación).

Gold, sentado en el tatami, habla de lo poco que le importa el hecho de que Green sea un mercenario. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente nadie lo conoce y no les hizo daño alguno a ellos. Silver murmura algo sobre la misteriosa muerte de aquel señor feudal que molestó a Yellow hace ya bastante tiempo, y Yellow suspira, pellizcando un mochi.

Hidenori ya no está y la pulsera tintinea en su muñeca.

* * *

Las pesadillas sobre Nanami, sangre y gritos desaparecen, para ser reemplazadas por sueños en los que Yellow le sonríe con cariño, casi devoción.

Lance, vendándose la mano, se burla, diciendo algo sobre lo graciosas que lucen las personas enamoradas y Green definitivamente ( _absolutamente_ ) no se está sonrojando.

No obstante, le hubiera gustado haberse llevado algún recuerdo de Yellow.

* * *

―Yellow, Silver y yo estamos saliendo ―Gold tiene las orejas tan rojas como las manzanas acarameladas que prepara cuando están en temporada, y la muchacha sonríe con suavidad.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí ―Silver es quien responde, sin estar en mejores condiciones que su pareja, y Yellow resiste el impulso de echarse a reír―, te agradeceríamos enormemente si no le dijeras a Crys.

―¡Claro que no! Sería una catástrofe para ella… sin embargo, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos ―No importa cuán melancólica se sienta; su alegría hacia sus mejores amigos es totalmente sincera.

* * *

Green odia el invierno; es demasiado frío y su única bufanda no es suficiente como para protegerlo durante las largas noches que parecen no tener final.

Con el dinero que nunca se gasta, se ha comprado pequeñas casas en los pueblos por los que pasa; no hay documentos, ni nombres. Sólo dinero y la seguridad de saber que el comprador es humano.

A veces, se ve viviendo en ellas junto a Yellow y una armada de pequeños niños de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, (entonces lo piensa mejor y decide que una niña es mejor. Una y nada más).

* * *

―¡Me rehúso a asesinar niños! ―exclama, frunciendo las cejas y apretando el mango de su espada entre los dedos, sorprendiendo a los hombres que acompañan a su empleador―, puedo matar a quien usted quiera, pero niños _no_.

―Si no matas a la criatura, no te daré tu pago.

―De todas formas ni lo necesitaba.

(El niño ha visto demasiado, Green lo sabe. Afortunadamente, su rostro está oculto por la máscara de zorro una vez más).

El infante lo observa con temor ― _no,_ no observa a Green, sino a un asesino― y se ve incapaz de levantar su katana en contra del pequeño.

―Mátenlo a él ―El sujeto dicta la orden y la gran horda de subordinados se lanzan hacia Green con deseo de matar. Quiere proteger al niño, pero este es atravesado por una espada al tiempo que el filo de otra rasga la carne de su hombro derecho.

El dolor lo ciega momentáneamente y un destello de cabello rojo aparece, seguido de esa sonrisa ladina que es una marca personal del mercenario que tantas burlas hace.

―Okido, lárgate. Puedo con estos idiotas.

―Gracias, Wataru.

―Mándale mis saludos a tu novia.

―Lo intentaré.

* * *

Ya es primavera y Green todavía no aparece por la sala de té; Yellow no está asustada por el hecho de que su mejor amigo sea un asesino, en realidad. Sólo está molesta.

Molesta porque él no viene a visitarla, (y aun así, mueve la pulsera un poco a cada cierto rato, un gesto inconsciente de su parte).

Durante esta estación, las flores muestran sus brillantes colores y el aire se embriaga de su dulce aroma. No obstante, la estación preferida de Yellow sigue siendo verano, por los yukatas, el teriyaki y cierto personaje de cabello castaño.

Está a punto de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando hay un ruido en la entrada.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran y el pánico hace acto de aparición.

―¿Hola? ―interroga en voz baja, sabiendo que lo que hace es total y absolutamente cliché, pero desconociendo qué otra cosa puede hacer. _Quizás, si tomo un paraguas y lo esgrimo como si fuera una katana..._

―Yellow.

Es innecesario que la persona repita, simplemente debido a que ha escuchado ese nombre provenir tantas veces de la boca de ese chico de ojos verdes, que siente que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Green sostiene una espada de metal en su mano derecha y su hombro con la izquierda, tratando de detener la hemorragia, y Yellow, en vez de gritar y huir corriendo, ayuda al joven para que entre y se recueste en el suelo.

No sabe mucho sobre primeros auxilios, mas puede desinfectar una herida y vendarla apropiadamente, y es por eso que, después de una hora, Green se encuentra en la cama de la rubia, respirando pesadamente.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Green?

Las comisuras de los labios de Green se alzan de a poco.

―Hubo una divergencia entre mi opinión y la del jefe. Al parecer, yo tengo principios y él no ―Explica, riéndose. La herida cubierta por vendas apretadas afortunadamente no está manchada, señal de que el sangrado se ha detenido casi por completo.

(El sentido común de Yellow parece haber tomado un descanso. Miserable. ¡Justo cuando más lo necesita!).

―Y, bueno, la única persona en la que puedo confiar eres tú, así que… ―Continúa, evadiendo la mirada asombrada de Yellow.

―¿De verdad?

―No lo diría si no fuera cierto, Yellow ―Green rueda los ojos, divertido. El corazón de Yellow late con fuerza en su pecho y hay un raro tirón en su estómago, acompañado de un sonrojo que se extiende desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Green acaba de decir que sólo confía en ella.

―Oye, ¿y tú sigues guardando esa pulsera? Creí que la habías tirado ―El muchacho se incorpora poco a poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso, y toma la mano de Yellow con cuidado, mirando la pieza de joyería―. Está algo dañada, incluso.

―Es un regalo tuyo ―Contesta, apretando los labios con indecisión. Tiene curiosidad y esta vez sabe que si pregunta algo sus dudas serán resueltas. Se siente a salvo, (cosa irónica, porque está con un asesino)―. No me la he quitado desde que me la diste.

Y bueno, él no parece haber esperado eso.

―Vaya.

Ella tuerce un pedazo de tela de su yukata, con su sonrojo empeorando a cada segundo.

―Eso es muy… dulce ―murmura Green, cautelosamente, como si escogiera las palabras adecuadas― ¿En serio significa tanto para ti?

―¡Claro que sí! ―Espeta de pronto, apretando las manos y haciéndolas puños, sobresaltando a su acompañante, (probablemente está más roja que una manzana para este momento).

Green no suelta ninguna palabra en el siguiente minuto y Yellow sabe que ha arruinado todo.

Su estómago se hunde ―no literalmente, porque de ser así, estaría agonizando más que el castaño con esa horrible herida― junto a sus hombros, que decaen visiblemente y Green suspira.

―Yellow, me has dicho muchas veces que rechazas a los chicos cuando te piden que salgas con ellos y eso ―Farfulla entre dientes, acomodándose el cabello con la mano izquierda―, pero si yo, hipotéticamente, pidiera que te fueras conmigo lejos de este pueblo, ¿qué dirías?

―No veo por qué no.

El rostro de Green luce complacido.

Entrelaza su mano con la de ella y no intenta besarla, como otros chicos, sin embargo, Yellow cree que es la primera vez que _quiere_ tanto un beso de alguien.

―Green, ¿estás sonrojado?

―Haz silencio, tú tomate.

* * *

Es invierno cuando deciden marcharse del sitio donde Green debe usar la bufanda y un sombrero para evitar ser reconocido por las personas en la calle.

―¿Tienes tu equipaje listo? ―pregunta él, frunciendo las cejas, con el pelo castaño apuntando en todas las direcciones, (cosa que es culpa de Yellow y su necesidad de tocarlo cada vez que se ven).

La sobrina de Hidenori asiente, ropa guardada en una bolsa cuidadosamente amarrada a su cuello.

Mientras que Green se pone sus geta, ella escribe la nota que dejará en la mesa de la tienda de té; durante la tarde, las calles apenas son concurridas y está feliz de que no haya clientes esperando en esta ocasión.

 _"Tío, estoy viajando junto a la persona en la que más confío en este mundo. No podré verte más, lo lamento mucho. Por tu seguridad, recomiendo que te olvides de mí. Te extrañaré –Yellow"_.

―Estoy lista ―contesta, dejando la hoja atrás y saliendo por la puerta, detrás de Green.

(Salir, sabiendo que no volverá, es incómodo para Yellow, pero al mismo tiempo la llena de adrenalina. Es una aventura ―la aventura de _ellos_ ).

―Creo que cuando lleguemos, haré mochis ―Decide, caminando a través del camino hecho para pasar por el bosque, pelo amarrado en un moño y pulsera tintineando con cada uno de sus pasos.

Green va a su lado (no delante de ella, ni detrás), sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

―Me parece perfecto.

Yellow es la niña buena de la historia que se enamoró del _rōnin_ despiadado.

* * *

La casa es cálida y los clientes sonríen cuando entran, saludando a Yellow y a Green en cada ocasión.

―¡Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos! ―Blue, una joven del pueblo, exclama, frunciendo las cejas―, me gustaría que alguien me mirase como Okido-san mira a Hide-san ―Refunfuña y Yellow suelta una risita.

―¡No te preocupes! Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera así ―La consuela, dejando una taza de té frente a la chica. Gracias a Crys, sabe hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

Está orgullosa de eso y de la pequeña tienda de té que ha montado junto a la persona que más quiere.

(También de esa habilidad para aparentar cosas que no es, que adquirió con el paso del tiempo).

* * *

Lo primero que ven sus ojos al despertar es el pecho de Green, contra el cual es firmemente sostenida; es invitante y acogedor como ninguna otra cosa. Eso la hace feliz.

Tampoco es como si su vida girara alrededor de Green ―lo que sí no puede negar es que se ha convertido en gran parte de la misma, y ella sabe que es lo mismo para él.

―Buenos días, Green.

―Buenos días, Yellow.

* * *

De vez en cuando, Yellow visita a Silver y a Gold, sin que estos lo comenten en el pueblo. Intercambian historias y se cuentan lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Silver comenta, por ejemplo, lo bonito que le queda el cabello hasta los hombros, mientras que Gold insiste en que es la primera mujer a la que ha visto con un hakama de hombre.

Yellow, por su parte, dice que parecen muy felices cuando están juntos, manejando tanto el negocio de venta de animales de Gold, como los comercios que ahora pertenecen a Silver.

(Intentó hablarle a Crys, también, pero ella frunció el ceño y le cerró la puerta en la cara en cuanto la reconoció. Gold le dijo que tomaría algo de tiempo hasta que pudiera perdonarla totalmente).

* * *

Cuando atraviesas a alguien con el filo de tu espada, la sensación de la carne despedazándose al tiempo que el hierro corta todo a su paso es perfectamente perceptible en el mango del arma.

La sangre mancha todo y a pesar de que llueve y huele a barro mojado, su aroma metálico inunda el ambiente.

Está en su cabello, está en su ropa, manchando la madera de sus getas y su rostro. Es algo laborioso a la hora de quitarla, pero ahora mismo no le importa, por lo que emprende camino hacia el sitio donde la espera su empleador con el pago: siete _ryō._

―Espero que me contraten otra vez ―dice, guardando la bolsa con las monedas dentro de su kimono, impasible ante la tormenta que arrecia sobre sus cabezas.

―Gracias por su buen trabajo ―Replica el sujeto, marchándose junto a otro que parece ser su guardaespaldas.

Es entonces cuando prefiere macharse directamente a casa.

(Seguro atrapará un resfriado por andarse con descuidos).

Al cabo de unos minutos hace a un lado la puerta _shōji_ , y Green, sentado pacientemente donde suelen dejar sus zapatos, le sonríe con calidez.

―Ya era hora de que volvieras. Estabas tardando demasiado ―expresa, levantándose para jalarle las mejillas a la rubia, como si fuera una niña.

―Habían siete sujetos protegiendo al blanco, no es mi culpa ―Refunfuña Yellow, quitándose el calzado, caminando dentro del pequeño piso que tienen sobre la tienda que usan como tapadera de sus verdaderos trabajos y desanudando el kimono al entrar en la habitación―. Prefiero cuando nos contratan a ambos, porque tú te encargas de los ninjas.

Green se echa a reír, sacando un nemaki para Yellow. La lluvia todavía cae incesante desde el cielo y ya sabe que las calles serán un desastre mañana.

―No es mi culpa que el cliente las prefiera rubias ―susurra, empujándola dentro del baño y emprendiendo rumbo hacia la sala, donde el kotatsu está acomodado y preparado para abrigarlos del frío de las noches invernales.

―¿Han llegado cartas? ―inquiere Yellow, un rato después, con el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor del baño preparado antes por su compañero.

El chico de cabello castaño se estira, asintiendo quedamente.

―En realidad, sí. Al parecer tu tío dijo que la dejaran en la casa de una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Y, bueno, todos te conocen aquí.

―No esperaba eso ―Sus ojos se abren un poco más, y sus labios forman una sonrisa aliviada, abrigándose en el kotatsu junto a Green―, de todas maneras, siempre podemos irnos.

―Preferiría que no. La tienda de té es un éxito ahora mismo.

―Siempre podemos empezar otra vez, Green.

―Si no queda de otra…

―¿Vas a querer té de sencha? ―inquiere, delineando con sus dedos la cicatriz en el cuello del _samurai_ sin dueño, provocando escalofríos en él.

Green suspira, acercándose a Yellow un poco más, acunando el rostro femenino entre sus manos grandes y llenas de callos por tanto practicar con la espada, depositando un corto beso en los labios de su compañera.

Yellow resopla cuando se separan casi al instante, arrugando el entrecejo.

―Si quieres podemos seguir besándonos, pero después de que traigas mi té de _sencha_.

Es nostálgico.

A Okido le gustaba la imagen de una Yellow inocente y pacífica, esa que lo anclaba al mundo y lo mantenía cuerdo, alejado de sus fantasmas.

No obstante, la Yellow cubierta de sangre, con una katana entre las manos y los ojos de un animal salvaje, le gusta más de lo que debería.

(El _"como ordene"_ no es necesario esta vez, y la carta de Hidenori sólo tiene un _"te quiero, Yellow"_ , escrito en ella).

* * *

(si no entiendes las palabras, búscala en Google como yo hice antes #yolo) (?).

~ **kenmaken**

* * *

 **Datitos interesantitos (?) (#LoQuePasaCuandoRavieVeMuchoADalasReview)**

 _La madre de Yellow está viva y es dueña del puesto de ramen favorito de Green, pero no quiere volver a herir a su hija, así que no ha vuelto. Green siempre se olvida de llevar a Yellow al puesto de ramen._

 _El cliché era que la chica buena se enamora del malo y el Plot Twist que al final ella se volvía mala._

 _El sujeto que Green fue enviado a asesinar era el mismo que acosó a Yellow antes._

 _A pesar de que la gente sabe de que hay un mercenario que va de pueblo en pueblo, lo único que reconocen de él son la cicatriz y el cabello castaño._

 _Originalmente, Crystal iba a terminar con Gold, pero no me gusta mucho el MangaQuest y puse PreciousMetal porque me gusta muchote más._

 _Crystal, al final, de hecho está con Eusine, pero me dio lata ponerlo y borré la escena._

 _Yellow se viste como hombre porque la ropa japonesa tradicional para las mujeres es un asco. Me terminé de decidir por El Viaje de Chihiro y sus diseños de personajes._

 _Este fic estuvo fuertemente influenciado por Akatsuki no Yona._


End file.
